Injured
by HotChilePepper
Summary: Texas becomes spooked and bucks Teddy off of him. Sacagawea comes to the rescue.


**Injured**

Teddy was riding around the museum watching over the museum exhibits, like always. He watched Ahkmenrah and Attila playing soccer, so he had to stop and give them strategies. Teddy saw Jedediah and Octavius driving around in their blue car with the red stripe on it, so he greeted the duo of friends. He threw Rexy's bone a few times to keep him busy. He extinguished a fire that the Neanderthals had made. Teddy was basically doing Larry's job for him. Let's just say the night guard had been slacking on his duties recently. Whether he was sleeping, yelling about something Jedediah probably didn't do, or playing on his phone, Larry was just not himself.

 _"_ _Well, yelling at Jedediah is what Larry does all the time. But the others not so much. Maybe I should go check on him,"_ Teddy thought.

So Teddy rode through the halls of the Museum of Natural History and finally found Larry. He was sitting in front of the elevator sleeping. Teddy shook the night guard awake.

"Lawrence, can I have a word with you, my boy?" Teddy politely asked the night guard.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Larry randomly started yelling.

"I do not like that tone of voice on you, Lawrence. It's not attractive. I was wondering if something was the matter because you've been um- how should I put this? Slacking?" Teddy rambled on.

"EXCUSE ME!" Larry shouted.

"Well, I've been doing your job for the past week and a half," Teddy replied.

"WELL, I'M JUST PEACHY! WHY DON'T YOU GO AND CONTINUE DOING MY JOB FOR ME AND THEN GO TALK TO THAT GIRL OF YOUR'S! YOU KNOW, THE ONE I ALWAYS FORGET THE NAME OF," Larry continued his rage.

"Her name is Sacagawea, and you will treat her with respect," Teddy said, keeping calm even though he was quite angry with the night guard.

Teddy quickly rode away and started warning the other exhibits that Larry was having one of his fits. And that it should blow over. He hoped. Teddy made sure and told Octavius and Jedediah to not go near him the entire night, because he knew that Larry would snap at Jedediah on any given chance he got.

Teddy continued riding along, with Jedediah and Octavius following, in their car. They decided to stick next to Teddy so they would not end up anywhere close to the night guard and his rage. That's when Dexter, holding Larry's keys, ran in front of Texas from out of nowhere! Texas threw Teddy into the air, on top of Larry, who was running after Dexter. The two miniatures sat watching the horrific scene unfold in front of them. They both jumped out of the car.

"Somebody call IXII!" Octavius shouted.

"We don't need ta call whatever this IXII mess is. We need Sacagawea!" Jedediah suggested as he and Octavius jumped back into their car.

They drove away in the nick of time. Right before Larry started really losing it. He was going nuts, yelling, banging on the floor, basically causing a disturbance to the whole entire museum.

"Teddy! Are you ok?" Sacagawea asked in her concerned tone.

"Well, my arm hurts pretty bad, my dear. I fell on top of Larry right on my arm. Larry has a pretty hard body, my dear," Teddy explained.

"Teddy!" Sacagawea scolded.

"I'm sorry, my dear," Teddy apologized.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to," Sacagawea replied.

"Oh, yes. Larry, I apologize for saying that you have a hard body," Teddy apologized for the second time.

"Ok, Octavius and Jedediah, can you go get Rexy so I can put Larry and Teddy on him, and get them to the security office?" Sacagawea asked.

"Of course, my fair lady," Octavius replied.

"Anythin' ya need, partner," Jedediah responded.

The two miniatures got into the car again to get Rexy. Sacagawea, with the help of everyone's favorite Pharaoh, Ahkmenrah, got Teddy and Larry onto Rexy. Sacagawea, Ahkmenrah, Jedediah, and Octavius all went to the security office with the injured Larry and Teddy.

"Teddy, it appears you have broken your arm," Sacagawea stated the news.

"Well, then. I trust you will help mend the broken bone then, my dear," Teddy commented.

"However, that is not nearly as bad as Larry. He has a broken arm, the flu, a fever, and many bruises on his face," Sacagawea diagnosed.

"So, that's why he hasn't been himself! Because he had the flu!" Teddy exclaimed.

"That is correct, Teddy! Ahkmenrah, can you go get some blankets and a wash cloth with cold water on it for Larry?" Sacagawea instructed.

"Consider it done," Ahkmenrah nodded as he rushed out of the room.

"Is there anythin' we can help ya with?" Jedediah asked.

"You and Octavius can help me wrap this Ace wrap around Teddy's arm," Sacagawea offered.

"Anything you need, my lady," Octavius said as he and Jedediah climbed the arm of the couch to help Sacagawea.

"Yeah, thanks for includin' us in somethin' and not sayin' we're too small ta help," Jedediah thanked.

"I would never say you were too small. I love you guys so much. And if I ever need help, you two are the first people I ask because you can take on any task, no matter how big," Sacagawea encouraged, as if she were talking to children.

"Are ya sayin' we're your favorites, 'sides Teddy?" Jedediah smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sacagawea blushed.

"Yes, ya do; ya like me, Octo, and Ahk the best," Jedediah smiled.

"Jedediah, stop messing with Sacagawea," Octavius warned.

"Or what?" Jedediah mocked.

"Boys, are you going to help me or what?" Sacagawea prompted, directing them back to the task at hand.

"Yes, my lady," Octavius nodded as he nudged Jedediah in the ribs.

"What was that for?" Jedediah muttered.

"We are going to help Sacagawea. Remember?" Octavius explained.

"Yeah, yeah. All right," Jedediah sighed.

Sacagawea would hand the miniature Roman and cowboy a part of the Ace wrap. Then, they would hand it back to her. That would happen until they finally wrapped it all the way around Teddy's arm. Next, they wrapped Larry's arm. Ahkmenrah finally returned with a cold water wash cloth and some blankets. But there was something different about the young Pharaoh. He was wearing a hazmat suit!

"What in the blazes are you wearin'?" Jedediah questioned.

"And where did you get it?" Sacagawea asked.

"I do not know what it is called, but it is supposed to keep out infectious diseases or sicknesses. And I do not want to get that from Larry. Oh, I found it in a closet," Ahkmenrah explained.

"Did they have one in my size?" Octavius inquired.

"I'm afraid not, Octavius. This was the only one they had," Ahkmenrah stated.

"Oh, boo," Octavius frowned.

"Anyway, can you place the wash cloth on Larry's forehead and wrap him in the blankets, Ahkmenrah?" Sacagawea instructed.

"Mummy style wrapping, or regular?" Ahkmenrah wondered.

"Regular should be fine," Sacagawea answered.

As soon as Ahkmenrah bent down to place the wet wash cloth on Larry's face, he started barfing.

"You are so lucky I have on this hazmat suit and it did not get on my Pharaoh robes and crown. Because if it did, my vengeance would have been swift and terrible," Ahkmenrah stated.

"Ahkmenrah!" Sacagawea scolded.

"Too dark?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Uh- huh," Jedediah answered.

"Um, Jedediah, maybe we should get out of here. I'm starting to get a little queasy," Octavius suggested.

"Yeah, sure, Octo, whatever ya say," Jedediah said as he and Octo jumped in the car and sped away.

"Perhaps, I should go and clean myself up," Ahkmenrah frowned, still not believing Larry did that.

"Ok, Teddy, you are taken care of to the best of my ability. You can go now, if you would like," Sacagawea informed her president boyfriend.

"I will not leave you here to take care of Larry alone, my dear," Teddy said.

"I will not be alone, Ahkmenrah should be coming back," Sacagawea replied.

"I don't think he will be coming back. He probably doesn't want to chance getting vomited on by Larry anymore," Teddy commented.

"Anything to spend more time with you, my love," Teddy smiled.

"Just don't do anything to that arm," Sacagawea said as she pointed to Teddy's broke arm.

"As you wish," Teddy smirked, for he really meant _I love you_ as he leaned in for a kiss.

 **Author's Note: This was a prompt "Guest" left me. In which they wanted Texas to get spooked and Sacagawea to take care of him. I hope I captured your vision. I thought I would add a little more to the prompt you left me, but I hope you enjoyed it. This story was a joy to write. And I hope it made you laugh some. And check out my other Night at the Museum stories and parodies if you would like! All reviews are appreciated, and I'd like to know what you thought! ;)**


End file.
